Un par de ojos restantes
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: "El haberte hecho esperar hizo que perdiera tu mirada. Mis ojos perdieron su camino hacia ti." Este one-shot lo hice basado en una canción de EXO llamada "What if", espero que les guste, aunque este un poco raro igual espero que les interese leerlo, Gracias por los reviews, favs y follow.


Un par de ojos restantes.

Después de ya un largo tiempo vuelvo a ver esta entrada, la entrada a aquella ciudad donde vive la persona a la cual hice sufrir. A la persona que le diré mis disculpas, y mis sentimientos hacia ella. Siempre supe que me esperaría, sé que nuestro sentimiento es mutuo, solo espero que acepte mis más sinceras disculpas.

Seguía ocultando mi rostro con la capucha y camine hacia aquel gremio donde ella trabaja. Mi caminata fue detenida abruptamente al presenciar una cabellara escarlata, solo podía presenciar su hermosa cabellera pero un par de ojos más se volvieron presentes. Un chico con cabellera color castaño claro, alto, y con una mirada azulada la cual se fundía con la suya. Ambas miradas viéndose mutuamente y a lo lejos un par de ojos restantes. Los míos.

Agite mi cabeza, de seguro la confundo, ella me espera. Siempre lo ha hecho, ella me esperaría hasta que yo estuviera listo para confesar mis sentimientos por ella.

Llegue a la entrada del gremio, varias miradas se me quedaron viendo fijamente, y en esos rostros pronto salieron sonrisas. Abrazos y bienvenidas me rodearon por doquier, sin embargo ningún Bienvenido acompañado de un abrazo fue por parte de ella. No estaba en el gremio.

Camine hacia la chica de cabellera larga y blanca, la que siempre sabe la ubicación de todos los del gremio. Me senté en un banco y ella me miró con su típica sonrisa amigable.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Jellal?-

-¿Me podrías responder una pregunta aparte de esta?- toda su atención se posó sobre mí.

-Ara, ha de ser muy importarte como para tener esa expresión más seria de lo normal, claro. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

-¿Dónde se encuentra Erza? No la eh visto- vi como la sonrisa de Mira hacia lo posible por no caer- ¿Un trabajo?- dije, aun sabiendo que no era así.

-…-ella negó con la cabeza- Erza está paseando por la ciudad.- miente.

-Oh ya veo, gracias Mirajane-san- le sonrió para luego levantarme de mi lugar y salir del gremio.

Camine por entre la calles de la ciudad con la esperanza de que lo que me dijo Mirajane sea verdad, encontrarme con ella y su mirada, sola caminando por entre las calles.

-Esa de ahí es Titania ¿cierto?- al escuchar esto voltee y mis ojos se encontraron con aquella melena escarlata sentada en una banca viendo el cielo azulado.

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse solos en dirección hacia ella. Sabía que me esperaría pero igual lo dude.

-¿Estará en una cita con su novio?- mi mirada se abrió ante lo escuchado y mis pasos se detuvieron.

En ese momento apareció el chico de antes, una vez más, ambas miradas se clavaron la una en la otra y mis ojos sobran en esta escena.

-Oh, sí lo está… hacen una hermosa pareja.-

Al parecer llegue tarde, mi mirada ha perdido la suya. Estos ojos observan como aquel chico le entrega su mano para que la tome, sus miradas siguen fundiéndose la una con la otra, solo son ellos dos, los demás solo restan en esta escena, las demás miradas sobran en esta escena. Mi mirada acaba de perder su camino.

A lo lejos veo como sonríe por algo que él te dijo. Esa sonrisa es como la de un ángel. No lo odio, como odiarlo si causa esa sonrisa de ángel que tienes, esa sonrisa que ilumina los ojos de quien la mira.

Me arrepiento, lo siento tanto. Lo siento por demorarme tanto.

Lamento el haber pensado de que ella siempre me esperaría.

Siento el haber sido un cobarde.

E igual lamento el que nunca escuchara estas disculpas las cuales tuve que decirle desde hace ya varios años.

Estas blancas palabras se convertirán en un secreto, ahora tendré que mantenerla guardada en la caja de mis sentimientos. La hice esperar demasiado y en verdad me arrepiento. Pero, ¿Me permitiría el sacarla de vez en cuando?

Aún no sé porque hago esto, parezco un acosador masoquista, va caminando abrazada de su brazo sonriéndole y él le devuelve la sonrisa. Es tan encantador ver su hermosura a tal punto que se vuelve triste.

Los dos se detienen ya que la mirada de ella se desvía hacia una tienda de pasteles y se clava en un pastel de fresas, su favorito. Él se detiene y le susurra algo en el oído lo cual hace que ella se sonroje. Se adentra a la tienda y ella se queda afuera viendo aquel pastel, sonriendo. Feliz.

Mis pasos débiles pero seguros se acercan hacia ella, detengo mis pasos cuando ya me encuentro a lado de ella, miro los pasteles había muchos con frases escritas en ellos. Uno en especial logró captar mi atención el cual era de chocolate y tenía la escrito un "Lo siento." Con chocolate blanco.

-Me gustaría regalarte ese pastel.- dije en un susurro solo audible para ella. Giro su vista sorprendida hacia mí.

-¿J-Jellal…?- aún tenía la capucha. Vi desde vidrio como el chico terminaba de pagar el pastel y sacaba una cajita aterciopelada de color escarlata.

En ella se encontraba un anillo, muy hermoso a decir verdad. En él había dos piedras unidad haciendo como un Ying Yang, un zafiro como el color de ojos de aquel chico y un rubí un rojo parecido al de tu cabello. Abrió la caja de pastel y puso el anillo encima de la fresa. Sonreí.

-Disculpe…- fingí mi voz- ah de estar confundida- le dije sin voltearla a ver.

-Tiene razón, lo siento señor.- en ese momento salió aquel chico y ella lo observo y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, amor.- le sonrió.

-Hm.- negó- No esperé demasiado- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Nos vamos?- él asintió.

Me quedé observando como los dos se iban, él cargando la caja de pastel y ella agarrando su otra mano libre mientras lo hacía reír. Me quite la capucha y me derrumbe en ese lugar, les reste importancia a las personas que iban pasando y diciendo "¿Acaso no es el Jellal?" "¿Quién es ese?" suspire. Solo me importaba ella pero eso ya no importa cierto. Es inevitable no pensar el cómo se sentiría ser ese par de ojos que se funde en los suyos.

Voltea.

Solo quiero ver tu mirada una vez más. Solo una vez.

Y como si lo hubiese dicho, ella volteo, su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Mi mirada que estaba cristalizada.

Mi mirada la cual dejo caer sus sentimientos mediante lágrimas.

Mi mirada la cual fue acompañada por una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa la cual siempre espero que recuerde. Porque esta sonrisa junto con esta mirada solo quieren transmitirle lo que siento por ella.

Porque esta mirada solo quiere decirle que…

"Espero que seas muy feliz y en verdad lamento no ser yo él que tenga los ojos que puedan mezclarse con los tuyos. Y lamento el haberme tardado tanto en decirte dos simples palabras acompañadas con tu nombre.

 _Te amo Erza." - susurre._

Vi como sus ojos brillaron al verme- _"Te llego mi mensaje."-_ pensé. Y me lo confirmo con una sonrisa feliz, la cual correspondí. Se voltio y le sonrió a su acompañante una sonrisa totalmente diferente. Una con un sentimiento diferente una sonrisa de amor.

Adiós para siempre mi querida Erza. Extrañare tu mirada como no te darás una idea.

Fin.


End file.
